


a practice in prowess

by essomenic



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Annoyed Kihyun, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Canon Universe, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Funny, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Idols, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Teasing, i am literally high when i write this, me tho, minhyuk has questionable kink taste, minhyuk is a tease, ohmygod, trying something new here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essomenic/pseuds/essomenic
Summary: Somehow, Kihyun's mind and body are at odds whenever Minhyuk gets it in his twisted brain that he's going to mess with him, and Kihyun has no choice but to sit back and take it as best he can.





	1. the first straw

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. I just need an excuse to practice porn and I love these two so. um. 
> 
> There will be more very soon (coughcough) because I need to start actually motivating myself to write LMAO. Updates will most likely be weekly unless stated otherwise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dummy #1 is straddled by Dummy #2, who really needs to control his latent homosexual urges. Awkward boner alert?

 

Kihyun will never admit it out loud, but there is something incessantly _annoying_ about Minhyuk.

 

This is due in part to the fact that Minhyuk _is_ annoying. The guy's a massive globule of malicious intent and obscure references no one else gets; Kihyun would be lying to himself if he thought Minhyuk was anything _but_ annoying.

 

But Kihyun has known Minhyuk for over three years now. Therefore, by all means, he should be used to how aggravatingly _Minhyuk_ Minhyuk is. It should not surprise him every time Minhyuk does something irritating, and he gets pissed beyond reasonable magnitudes. He should be used to Minhyuk's snoring. Minyuk's scream-talking. Even Minhyuk's disgusting practice of chewing with his mouth open. That's just how Minhyuk is. He doesn't listen when you speak to him, and he leaves his dirty, smelly socks everywhere but in the damn washing machine. Hell, it's a common occurrence to see him strutting around the dorm buck-ass naked.

 

So why, then, is Kihyun having such a difficult time keeping his head on around his annoying roommate? Is it his curse? Is this the effect Minhyuk has on people?

 

Because somehow, Kihyun's mind and body are at odds whenever Minhyuk gets it in his twisted brain that he's going to mess with him, and Kihyun has no choice but to sit back and take it as best he can.

 

♛ ♛ ♛

 

Kihyun's first hypothesis is this: Minhyuk is intentionally trying to antagonize him.

 

This would make sense for a host of reasons, the most incriminating being Minhyuk's obsession with Kihyun's... body.

 

Take five minutes ago, for example. Kihyun was scrolling through his phone, minding his business on the living room sofa, perfectly sane and not contemplating anyone’s murder. Then into the spotlight waltzed a very pink and very sweaty Minhyuk, who decided that Kihyun’s lap is the best place to crawl his ass onto because... reasons. Kihyun is not entirely sure why. Free real estate or something.

 

“You’re comfortable,” Minhyuk explains now in that annoying whiney tone he uses to get his way with the other members. He puffs his cheeks and flaps his hands as he straddles Kihyun— as if that’s going to win him brownie points.

 

Spoiler: it doesn’t. Kihyun is all but immune by now, so Minhyuk’s efforts are wasted.

 

Unfortunately, this does not stop Minhyuk from looping his arms around Kihyun’s waist and squeezing. He grins down at Kihyun as he does so because he knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, even if everyone else can't make heads or tails. He’s an enigma of the worst variety: one that doesn't understand the concept of personal space.

 

“Just last week you were telling me my bones stick out in weird places,” Kihyun returns icily, gritting his teeth. That was not a good Saturday for him _or_ his bones.

 

Minhyuk pouts, jutting his bottom lip out in an obnoxious manner. “But that was last week! Plus, you smell good!”

 

“Anything would smell good compared to you.”

 

“But you smell _reeeaalllyy_ good.” Minhyuk nuzzles his face into the junction between Kihyun’s shoulder and neck, inhaling his scent, supposedly.

 

Kihyun tries his best to keep his eyes from rolling out of his head and onto the floor. Minhyuk says stuff like this too often for it to faze any of them anymore. What Kihyun has a hard time understanding is where Minhyuk gets off. Does he think he’s funny? Does he think he's cute? Kihyun is _sweaty_ and reeks of week-old mayo left out in the sun— _how the hell does he smell good?_

 

“Did you shower already?” Minhyuk asks while his nose explores the expanse of Kihyun’s collarbones. His breath is hot against Kihyun’s skin. A bit uncomfortable, if you ask Kihyun, but Kihyun lets him because... well, because.

 

“No. I’ve been waiting for Hyungwon to get out.”

 

“Why don’t you smell bad then?”

 

“I do. I think your nose is broken.”

 

Minhyuk giggles at that. He reaches up to poke Kihyun’s cheek, one of his own resting against Kihyun’s shoulder. “You’re grumpy,” he comments.

 

“And you’re heavy. Are we done here? I think I need to smash my head against the wall a couple of times.” This earns him a punch to the arm, and he hisses in pain. “The hell was that for?!”

 

“You wanna watch a movie with me?”

 

And here Kihyun closes his eyes and sighs. He should quit trying to understand this boy. One moment Minhyuk’s bashing your brains in for being boring, and the next he’s sending you a fucking edible arrangement. Kihyun doesn’t _get_ him.

 

“I’m thinking _Toy Story_ or some other Disney film. Whatcha think ‘bout _Moana_? Or _Up_?”

 

“ _Up_ is Pixar,” Kihyun replies wearily.

 

“Wait, really? ...You’re not pulling my leg?”

 

Kihyun would not pull Minhyuk’s leg or any of his other extremities if paid.

 

“How do you not know this? How many times have you seen the movie?”

 

“Too many times to count. And hey! I never paid attention!”

 

This is true for many things. Minhyuk didn’t seem to pay attention in school (if his grades are anything to go by). He doesn’t pay attention during practice most days, either. And currently, he isn’t paying attention to where his hands are wandering— unlike Kihyun, who is _very much_ aware of how close they are to his crotch. You’d think that after three years he’d be used to Minhyuk’s _Minhyuk-ness_ , but you can’t turn a blind eye when it actively involves your dick, now can you.

 

Presently, his fingertips are playing with the hem of Kihyun’s shirt. Every so often one slips under the fabric and ghosts over his hip, feathery light. Judging by the rate Minhyuk is talking ( _still_ talking, even though Kihyun threw the conversation to the dogs a while ago), he doesn’t seem to realize he’s doing it at all.

 

One such brave finger is progressively venturing lower and lower. It started somewhere around Kihyun’s bellybutton but has made its way down to dip surreptitiously into the waistband of his boxers. The touch is so delicate, barely even there, yet so hard for him to push from his brain and ignore. Just what the hell is Minhyuk _doing_?

 

Kihyun chances a peep at Minhyuk’s face. Minhyuk, who is straddling Kihyun and talking his ear off about god knows what is either unaware he is pinning Kihyun to the couch or is taking great lengths to make it appear so. His toothy grin is there, just as it always is. His voice is just as loud and aggravating. The only difference here is Minhyuk’s eyes.

 

He’s not even looking at Kihyun.

 

“—and things just get all jumbled up in there! Do you think that’s normal? I dunno. Sometimes I really worry about it, but it could be worse, right? At least I’m not dead!”

 

Kihyun blinks back to Earth with a start. What.

 

“Uh, what are you talking about?”

 

“The laundry, dummy! Were you even listening?”

 

Kihyun’s eyebrows reach for his hairline. As they surpass it and breach the stratosphere, Minhyuk’s pinky brushes the line of Kihyun’s dick through his pants, effectively ramming his response back down his esophagus.

 

He clears his throat with monumental effort. “Um, no, sorry. I got distracted.”

 

“Distracted?” Minhyuk tilts his head. His pinky brushes against Kihyun again, and Kihyun’s teeth clamp down on his tongue. He winces. “Are you hurt? You look like you’re in pain.”

 

_No, my bandmate just loves poking me in weird places, is all._

 

“You mind getting off me? My leg is falling asleep.”

 

Kihyun hopes Minhyuk doesn’t read into that too much. He doesn’t know how Minhyuk could get _‘I’m getting slightly aroused with you touching me in that particular place, so can you get off before I cream my pants like a teenager?’_ from his apparent _'get the fuck off me,'_ but who fucking knows anymore.

 

“Aw, but _Kihyunnnn_ ,” Minhyuk whines, and he squeezes Kihyun again. This time, his hands are nowhere near his waist and everywhere close to where the sun don’t shine. Kihyun lets out a strangled noise.

 

“Minhyuk, seriously. I-I have to pee.”

 

Perhaps there is bad blood between them, and Minhyuk, unaware of Kihyun’s ignorance, forgot to send out the Facebook invite. It’s easy to paint the picture how Kihyun wants to and to write off Minhyuk’s actions as passive aggressive. It’s easy to believe Minhyuk is chomping at the bit waiting to get a rise out of Kihyun. Maybe it’s all a game to him. Maybe Kihyun keeps drawing the _Go to Jail_ card.

 

Because any normal person wouldn’t be doing this.

 

And any normal person wouldn’t squeeze their roommate’s dick through his pants and then climb out of his lap as if nothing happened.

 

Kihyun watches Minhyuck’s retreating form in astonishment. He’d like to save face and say he isn’t hard right now, maybe salvage a bit of his pride, but he can still feel Minhyuk’s fingers on his skin and it’s not helping him in that specific department.

 

Hyunwoo comes into the room before Kihyun has a chance to scrape his stomach from the couch cushion. He takes one look at Kihyun, raises an eyebrow at Kihyun's bulge, and walks out again without uttering a single word.  


Kihyun smashes his face into the couch and screams.

 

Yep. Minhyuk is definitely trying to end his life.

 


	2. the second straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dummy #1 gets caught with his willy out, and Dummy #2 decides to touch it because that's what bros do, right? 
> 
> #oh #bro #i #totally #thought #that #boner #was #for #me #:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! And yay! We love PORN. 
> 
> Somehow this is turning into a mix between crack and porn but hey, it's 2 am when I write this shit so cut me some slack, ok?

 

When Minhyuk bursts into their room two days later, he doesn’t mention the redhead screaming obscenities on Kihyun’s laptop screen.

 

He doesn’t seem to register any of the other telltale signs, either: not the bottle of lotion sitting on the desk, not the box of tissues, not even _Kihyun_. He blows into the room like a leaf in the wind and doesn’t spare the other boy or the hand down his pants a glance.

 

“Have you seen my charger?” he asks, rooting around the piles of his clothes that litter the floor. Kihyun’s always telling him to pick the mess up, but he’s thanking whatever deities exist in the sky for the distraction now. He slips his hand out of his pants as inconspicuously as he can and pauses XXXBRAZZERS.COM with a reddened face.

 

“Uh, wasn’t it in the practice room?” Kihyun’s tongue feels heavy. “I thought I saw it in there earlier.”

 

Minhyuk groans, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. His Adam's apple bobbles. Kihyun shifts in his desk chair uncomfortably.

 

He’d be all about helping Minhyuk in literally _any other_ instance and situation besides this particular one— the one where Kihyun is sexually frustrated and half hard. But, well, life is a bitch sometimes, and groaning, coincidentally, is more of a turn on than Kihyun ever remembers it being. If he wasn’t already panting and on the edge of his seat (literally), by golly, he _would be_ just from that obscene noise.

 

Sweaty presumably from raising hell somewhere else, Minhyuk’s body is wrapped in a sheer layer of sheen and one of Hyunwoo’s sleeveless t-shirts. Kihyun finds himself swallowing thickly. This is just pathetic.

 

“I looked there earlier! I can’t find it _anywhere_ ,” Minhyuk punches an unobtrusive slipper lying upside-down on Kihyun’s backpack. How the slipper or his backpack ended up on the floor, Kihyun isn’t sure. He doesn’t care at this point.

 

Minhyuk collapses in exhaustion or defeat, slumping against the wall. He looks up from the floor to Kihyun, and it must be then that his eye catches what Kihyun was doing.

 

He doesn’t say anything, though. He just stares, his eyes jutting from Kihyun’s face to Kihyun’s screen, and finally, to Kihyun’s crotch. He seems _very_ interested in that last one. Slowly, an almost predatory smirk grows on his face.

 

Kihyun clears his throat and barely manages to force out “Uh, do you mind?” without his voice cracking.

 

“So... redheads, then, huh?”

 

Kihyun sighs in exasperation, scrubbing a hand down his face. It does little to hide the fact that it’s in literal flames, but it’s a nice sentiment.

 

“Go look somewhere else, please. Your charger is obviously not here.” He hopes to be graced with Minhyuk’s humanity today. It’s only been two days since the last time Minhyuk caught him with an awkward boner. Jesus _Christ_.

 

“BDSM, dude? Really? What next, you have a foot fetish? Didn’t peg you as the guy to love a femdom, but you do you, I guess.”

 

Kihyun decides that Minhyuk isn’t human. _He’s the devil,_ and Kihyun is suddenly religious.

 

In a word, Kihyun is frustrated. Sexually, yes, but also mentally. The other members, Minhyuk especially, have no problem casually discussing raunchy topics with one another, but Kihyun can never and will never bring himself to join in. He would literally rather die than be sitting here right now. Maybe he should jump out the window. Or impale himself with his USB adaptor.

 

Kihyun knows he's not as open with things of this nature due to how much shyer he is (“Shy isn't a way we’d describe you, Kihyun.”) compared to the likes of his roommate. He’s reserved. Professional. He knows where the line is.

 

Minhyuk does not.

 

“I was just... browsing.” Kihyun tries in vain to scrounge whatever remains of his pride. He closes his web browser with stifling embarrassment. His eyes slide to the left to take in Minhyuk. Said boy is looking right back, a wide grin stretching his face in a way that makes Kihyun’s heart thump loudly in his ears. Kihyun reverts his gaze angrily to somewhere at his feet. Curse Minhyuk’s entire existence. He’s probably an alien sent by an evil, demented celestial overlord to torment him personally.

 

Minhyuk's tongue peeks out to swipe over his bottom lip. “Can I join?”

 

Kihyun blinks languidly, not quite processing Minhyuk’s words, nor his tone, nor how that was kind of hot. “What?”

 

“I asked,” stresses Minhyuk, scooting forward with that same fucking _voice_ , “can I join you?”

 

A big fat CODE RED flashes before Kihyun’s eyes. He feels his stomach flip.

 

“No, you may not,” Kihyun politely declines.

 

Minhyuk doesn’t take the hint. He crawls to Kihyun with a mischievous glint to his eyes that has Kihyun’s heart rabbiting in his chest. For all the times Minhyuk has caught him in compromising positions, he’s never found him with a hand on his dick. Hell, they don’t even _talk_ about shit like this. Sure, Minhyuk is very forward, but there’s been an unspoken rule.

 

One that Minhyuk is deciding to disregard completely today.

 

Minhyuk moves even closer. Kihyun’s anxiety skyrockets to the moon when Minhyuk rests his chin on his knee. He stares up with big, innocent eyes, and it’s like he’s some cheesy porn star with a knack for making miserable boys his bitch.

 

“You look lonely,” he remarks, all lazy smirks and messy hair. Again, he does that tongue thing. Kihyun definitely doesn’t stare at his mouth in a perverted way as he speaks. He does not.

 

“I’d say I look horny, but to each his own, I guess,” Kihyun scowls. This makes Minhyuk laugh, and Kihyun feels the vibrations against his leg. His body hums in response.

 

“You just jerked off like, _yesterday_ , though,” Minhyuk points out with eyebrows raising. “How are you horny again so soon?”

 

Kihyun doesn’t want to imagine Minhyuk hearing him moan over the sounds of the shower last night. He swallows, mouth suddenly going dry. How the fuck does he know that? What the fuck? What the _fuck_?

 

“Pent-up frustrations?” He offers quietly, but they both know it’s not a question in the loosest sense of the term. It’s a confession of sorts, but Kihyun isn’t sure what it entails.

 

Minhyuk’s gaze drops to Kihyun’s lap. “Isn’t talking about this turning you off?”

 

On the contrary, Kihyun likes this a little bit _too_ much. And more than that, he likes this attention from Minhyuk, even if it’s only to poke fun at him. He hates to admit it, but he’s not thinking straight right now, and he’s incredibly horny. He doesn’t even have it in him to mind that Minhyuk literally caught him trying to masturbate. He doesn’t presume it will be the last time after this, either.

 

Might as well try to get used to it, right?

 

Kihyun is a big believer in making do with what one has. He’ll take attention in any form he can get, especially in an environment that frowns upon it. He feeds off attention like it’s his life-force. The feeling he gets from it is self-satisfying, really. It’s like floating, his brain supplies, probably on fluffy pink clouds or something cheesy like that. Cotton candy, maybe? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t _care._

Kihyun is aware of how affection-crazed he is. Right now, nothing about Minhyuk is agreeable, yet he’s more turned on from this than the porn he was watching earlier. He has the strongest urge to punch Minhyuk in the fucking face and aggressively make out with him.

 

He doesn’t, of course, so he looks anywhere but at the guy, hoping the other can’t hear his... _vividly lewd_ thoughts.

 

“You aren’t actually... _enjoying_ this, are you?”

 

CODE RED. CODE RED. CODE MOTHERFUCKING RED.

 

“Oh shit, you _are!_ Who knew our sweet little Kihyun was so _perverted_?” Minhyuk’s lips curl upwards in a manner strikingly similar to the Grinch. The sight isn’t nearly as horrifying as his next move, though; using one hand, he inches it upwards, upwards, until it’s nestled snugly between Kihyun’s parted thighs. Kihyun sucks in a sharp breath. It’s too close. Minhyuk is _too close_.

 

“Cut it out,” he all but whines, weakly attempting to move Minhyuk’s hand away. His effort is not rewarded. Instead, it’s thrown back at his face when Minhyuk’s fingertips brush the bulge in his sweatpants. Kihyun yelps involuntarily at the feeling. “Minhyuk, stop.”

 

Minhyuk’s chuckle could be considered sadistic. “Oh, but look at you.” He punctuates this thought by circling his finger along the head of Kihyun’s cock through his pants. To Kihyun’s mortification, there’s a wet patch forming already.

 

Kihyun white-knuckles the chair arms. “Minhyuk, I’m serious. C-cut it out. _Please_.”

 

Minhyuk’s motions cease. He rests his hand limply on Kihyun’s thigh, and their eyes meet.

 

“Do you really want me to stop?” he asks.

 

Kihyun is momentarily flabbergasted. Every inch of the other boy is laced with curiosity. He looks like Hoseok does when he plays with a kitten or puppy and it does something unexpectedly entertaining.

 

Meanwhile, Kihyun’s brain is in the middle of short-circuiting. For some reason, he cannot process Minhyuk’s inquiry any more than he can conjure words to speak.

 

To tell the truth, Kihyun’s doesn’t know what he wants. He doesn’t know if he wants to set Minhyuk on fire or set _himself_ on fire. Or both. A small part of his brain is whispering for him just to play along. Maybe things won’t end horrifically.

 

“Kihyun?”

 

So Kihyun shakes his head. Minhyuk cocks his head to the side like a puppy. It’s grossly cute.

 

“No, you don’t want me to stop? Or no, you _do_ want me to stop? Because those are two very different things and—”

 

Kihyun cuts him off with another shake and a weak chuckle. “No. I mean yes. I mean...” he heaves a frustrated sigh. “I don’t know. It feels... i-it feels nice...”

 

Minhyuk’s lecherous smirk is back, and Kihyun wants to smash his face in with his knee.

 

“So that’s a _please continue_ , then,” he hums with the most conceited lip bite slash smirk combo Kihyun’s ever seen. He has no time to respond before the other boy’s hand is inching back up towards his crotch. This time, he takes Kihyun entirely in his hand, squeezing gently. Kihyun clenches his jaw to keep from letting any perverse noise escape.

 

 _Minhyuk_ , though. Minhyuk looks enthralled by Kihyun’s reactions. He has such a satisfied, _pleased_ look, as though he’s winning a game Kihyun wasn’t clued-in on. It keeps Kihyun glued to his seat out of pure irritation and curiosity. 

 

Minhyuk slowly palms over Kihyun’s growing erection through the material of his sweatpants. He pulls at the waistband, letting it slap back against his lower stomach. This elicits something stuck between a whimper and a moan from Kihyun. He glares as Minhyuk starts giggling.

 

“What the fuck are you laughing about?”

 

Minhyuk does it again. “Nothing,” he singsongs mysteriously.

 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I hope you’re not p-planning on getting me off by feeling me through my sweats like a high schooler.” He meant for it to sound nonchalant, confident even, but the way he’s panting proves otherwise. Minhyuk snorts. He shifts so he’s kneeling in front of the desk chair.

 

And then proceeds to yank both Kihyun’s boxers and sweatpants down in one swift motion. The younger boy jolts as the cold air hits his sensitive member. His cock is pathetically hard for how little he’s been touched. Skin prickling in shame, Kihyun flushes scarlet at Minhyuk's gaze. There’s a bit of precum leaking from his cock and smearing onto his stomach. Minhyuk’s ever-present smirk magnifies until it encompasses the entire room.

 

“I’ve barely touched you,” he coos, and Kihyun grunts as the other boy wraps a hand around him. He pumps a few times, reveling in the sporadic breaths and soft whines Kihyun tries swallowing or muffling into his sleeve. “Have you always been this receptive?” he murmurs as he licks his lips. Then he swipes his thumb across Kihyun’s slit, pressing down hard. Kihyun can’t bite back the high-pitched groan or stop his hips from hiccupping.

 

“S-stop teasing me,” Kihyun exhales shakily. This only spurs Minhyuk to do it again.

 

“You seem to be enjoying this,” Minhyuk observes as he pushes Kihyun’s sweater up to expose the flushed skin underneath. He runs one hand over the smooth surface, mapping out the area as he pulls precum and moans from Kihyun with the other.

 

Kihyun is entirely unprepared for when he leans forward and attaches his lips around his nipple. His head falls back and hits the back of the chair and the whole experience is rather awkward. Minhyuk laughs hysterically because of course he would.

 

“Jesus, you’re so weird. When was the last time you were touched?”

 

Kihyun doesn’t warrant that with a response. Minhyuk’s mouth finds his other nipple, and he sucks and scrapes his teeth around the swollen bud. His body going limp, Minhyuk works him over and turns the younger boy into putty. He’s a puddle of anger and sexual frustration, and that doesn’t really seem to bother him.

 

“Are you going to come soon, _baby?_ ” Minhyuk whispers sarcastically, tugging hard on Kihyun’s cock.

 

Somehow, the pet name has more effect than maybe even Minhyuk could have imagined. Kihyun’s insides somersault. Something hot grows in his lower abdomen, spreading southward like fire. It blooms across his body and Kihyun whimpers and hiccups in bliss.

 

“I-I’m gonna—” Hips almost fully arching off the chair, he comes with a strangled noise. Hot spirts land across his stomach as he gasps for air. Minhyuk helps him through the high with aggressive strokes to his member. He slows as Kihyun’s breathing does until Kihyun pushes him off due to oversensitivity.

 

Then Minhyuk is unceremoniously throwing tissues at Kihyun and telling him to clean up his mess. Kihyun looks at them sluggishly. He thinks he could sink into the chair and become one with it. He kind of wants to, too, because he doesn’t know what happens now.

 

“Um,” Kihyun begins eloquently.

 

Minhyuk holds up a hand (which is covered with Kihyun’s cum. Okay then). “We don’t need a compelling discussion about our morals right now, right? ‘Cause I could really go for a burger, and I don’t want you killing my food boner.” 

 

Lamely, Kihyun points at the tent in Minhyuk’s shorts. “What about you...?”

 

“You think this is for you? Did you not hear a word I just said? This is for my double-decker and no one else, freak.” He moans obscenely and rises from his feet.

 

Kihyun honestly has no idea what the fuck anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've posted one (ONE!!) kiss scene in my entire writing career. Bitch I don't write this shit cuz I get embarrassed easily. Wtf lmfao yeah but I hope u freaks enjoyed ↑_(ΦwΦ;)Ψ I'm going to hell...


	3. the last supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dummy #2 decides dinner is the best time to get some of that sweet ass. Dummy #1 doesn't know what's happening. Someone help him.
> 
> [Yes, I titled this chapter 'the last supper' on my erotic gay fanfic, I am going to hell.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'm going to update this once a week! o(｀^´*)
> 
> brain:  
> college:  
> life:
> 
> me: （´＿｀）

 

Whoever decided to hole Kihyun and Minhyuk, two bitchy, hormonal, horny men together in one tiny bedroom deserves an award. Seriously, they deserve nothing but the success and respect they've rightfully earned.

 

The things they have earned just happens to include a special place in hell, right alongside Kihyun's will to fucking live. While they're there, they might run into Minhyuk himself, because contrary to popular belief, Hades isn't the ruler of the underworld. No, hell is Minhyuk’s playground, Minhyuk being the kingpin, the Grand Poobah of all things vile and wicked. He’s the superior being, the human embodiment of Satan himself, and toying with useless humans is his favorite pastime. He feeds off their suffering like a demented succubus and drains them like a vampire. He lures them close with a siren's song, and before they know it, he’s got two hands on them and is pulling their pants off and—

 

Okay, so maybe Kihyun is a bit bitter. But he thinks that’s understandable. His life is currently going to shit, and he’s doing a bang-up job of keeping his emotions in check. To make matters worse, he’s currently living with the sole reason his life is so effing horrible.

 

Minhyuk has such a way with words. Meaning, he hasn’t said a thing about last night’s fiasco since... well, last night. He’d left the room, presumably in search of a burger, and not returned until Kihyun had crawled into bed and turned the light out. Kihyun didn’t sleep a wink, though. How could he? He can’t _begin_ to comprehend last night’s events.

 

It shows on his face the next morning. Hyungwon voices his concern by telling him he looks like a zombie. Hoseok tells him to take a nap. And Minhyuk is suspiciously quiet on the matter.

 

It isn’t until Kihyun is settling down for dinner that Minhyuk interacts with him directly. He comes quietly, slinking into the chair next to Kihyun’s so close their ankles bump into each other. Kihyun, startled, jumps involuntarily at the contact. Something giddy crosses Minhyuk’s face.

 

“Feeling jumpy, eh?”

 

Kihyun doesn’t give his roommate the satisfaction of a retort.

 

The meal passes relatively in peace until Kihyun stands to get another helping of black bean noodles. Innocent enough, right?

 

 _Wrong._ Because it’s while he's sitting down again that Minhyuk’s hand slips up the front of his shirt and violently tugs on his right nipple. Something like a scream claws its way from his mouth, spooking the entire table. And _of course_ Minhyuk’s reaction time is inhumanly fast, so his hand is nowhere to be seen when all eyes turn to Kihyun. And he’s left just _sitting_ there, eyes the size of fucking saucers because he just interrupted every person in the room by squealing like a hentai bimbo with big tits.

 

Mortified, he clears his throat and says he burnt his mouth. He’s not sure anyone buys it, judging from Hyunwoo’s squinted eyes and no thanks to his beet-red face, but whatever. He wills his blush go away with a scowl. He could double as a fucking stop sign at this rate.

 

Once the table has settled down and the other members have continued with their rudely disrupted conversations, Kihyun feels under the table until he finds Minhyuk’s thigh. With a grin he hides into his other hand, he digs his nails into the smooth flesh _._ Little crescent half-moons are left in their wake where Minhyuk’s shorts have ridden up, and the boy’s leg jolts slightly at the feeling. He briefly stops chewing (his mouth open, naturally), blinking, though he does not look at Kihyun. Then, to Kihyun’s disappointment, resumes eating as if nothing happened.

 

Which doesn’t make sense because this is _Minhyuk_. He gorges on Kihyun’s discomfort like some sick, perverted leech.

 

So Kihyun does it again, pressing his nails harder this time. Minhyuk does little more than grunt softly, shifting away. Too preoccupied with eating his damn noodles and not taking responsibility, Minhyuk is the picture of innocence. Kihyun scoffs, his irritation growing. Well, if he’s going to pretend nothing happened, then so be it. Two can play at that game.

 

Kihyun is three-fourths of the way through his second serving of noodles when he feels Minhyuk’s hand start creeping over towards him again. He presses his front against the edge of the table where Minhyuk can’t access it like the petty bitch he is.

 

But instead of retreating, his hand instead changes directions. It slithers up the back of his spine to tease at the knobby protrusions. Before Kihyun can quite comprehend what’s happening, Minhyuk’s fingers are moving down his back again, traveling south inch by inch, until with one quick movement, they’re plunging into the seat of his shorts. Kihyun’s noodles get lodged in his throat as he feels one finger press against his asshole through his underwear. He chokes violently.

 

“Are you okay?” Someone, probably Hyungwon, asks. All Kihyun can do is cough because Minhyuk’s finger hasn’t _moved_ and it’s pushing up against him and the fucker is wearing a mask of purity and virtue like a second skin and it’s all he can do not to hunch forward and _whine_.

 

Thankfully, he’s a bit too preoccupied with coughing up a lung, so he doesn’t make any more embarrassing noises. And thank fuck they’re up against the wall in the corner; otherwise, one look and anyone would be able to tell what’s going on.

 

Hyunwoo’s face says maybe he already does.

 

Kihyun shifts uncomfortably. If his cheeks weren't red before, they certainly are now. He stiffens as he feels Minhyuk pull his finger back, suddenly pushing it back up against him, roughly jabbing him. He grits his teeth as something low in his gut twists, taking hold of Minhyuk's wrist behind him. He yanks at it to no avail.

 

"They're going to see," Kihyun whispers hoarsely. He dares not look up, doesn't _want_ to look up. He doesn't want Minhyuk to see his face, to be touching him... _there_ , yet the boy is doing both so intently that it sends sparks shooting down his body.

 

"No they're not," Minhyuk whispers back, voice almost inaudible. He strokes over Kihyun's entrance slowly, teasingly, and Kihyun grits his teeth as arousal swims in his abdomen like hot, sticky goo. "They're not even paying attention. See?"

 

It's true. The members are immersed, too preoccupied to pay any mind to Kihyun and Minhyuk in the corner. That does not change the fact that this is risky as hell. Who's to know what they'd say about Minhyuk fingering his roommate's ass in the middle of dinner?

 

Perhaps the better question is why is this so strangely erotic?

 

"They're going to _see_ ," Kihyun insists stubbornly. He glances up in time to see Minhyuk’s face split in a blissful grin, the sight of it blinding.

 

“I hope that’s a promise,” he says a bit breathlessly. His eyelids flutter closed, and he inhales sharply. He’s sitting so close that Kihyun can feel his breath hot against the side of his face. He moves his finger in achingly slow circles, barely much, but just enough that Kihyun can feel the tip teasing his rim. Minhyuk's body gives a slight shiver when Kihyun makes an involuntary noise, keening slightly.

 

"This is bad," Kihyun chokes out.

 

Minhyuk's breaths are coming oddly fast, even though it's Kihyun that's being toyed with. Kihyun wonders, not for the first time, what Minhyuk could be getting out of this. Spank bank material? Unlikely, considering Kihyun isn't much in the looks department. He doubts he's even Minhyuk's type.  _Does_ Minhyuk have a type? 

 

Kihyun tilts his head to the side, inspecting his roommate. His eyelashes are lying prettily on the tops of his cheeks, his lips parted slightly. A peek down at his lap suggests he's a lot more into this, into _Kihyun_ than previously surmised.

 

Hell, no guy would be doing this if they weren't attracted to the other. Minhyuk wouldn't be acting like this if this were merely to torment Kihyun. So then why...?

 

He gasps softly as Minhyuk's finger presses inside him. This time he does hunch forward a bit because _oh_. That's... that's unexpected. Even with the underwear barrier making it feel a bit odd, it's still... it's still nice.

 

Minhyuk's knee bumps into Kihyun's under the table. With his free hand, Minhyuk cups his straining dick as he pants. He grinds the heel into his member, and Kihyun watches, transfixed. For some inexplicable reason, he wants to touch it. Why, he can't imagine, but the thought makes his mouth water. Maybe if he just...

 

Minhyuk shudders violently as Kihyun's nails grip the meat of his thigh one last time. In the same millisecond, he shoves his finger the rest of the way inside Kihyun and, with a resulting spasm from the boy, removes his hand swiftly.

 

Kihyun is left staring in shock as he sits, his arousal straining against his shorts, while Minhyuk excuses himself to the bathroom.

 

Before Minhyuk slips out the door, however, he sends one meaningful _look_ at Kihyun and his breath hitches.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I had to put something out otherwise I'd feel bad lol. Just means there'll be more in the next chapter ehehehe
> 
> Thanks for the comments! I love reading them they're all so sweet have I mentioned I love comments??

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment below if you liked it!


End file.
